This invention relates to a novel olefin polymer composed of the reaction of a functionalized polypropylene and a polyetheramine. This invention also relates to thermoplastic resin blends containing the novel olefin polymer and polypropylene.
The in situ formation of compatibilizers for polyblends is rapidly gaining popularity. In the last few years, more and more cases have been reported where advantage is taken of the presence of reactive groups to form a graft or a block or a random copolymer, which could act as a compatibilizer for a mixture of two or more polymers. The prior art, Process Requirement of the Reactive Compatibilization of Nylon 6/Polypropylene Blends by S. S. Dagli, M. Xanthos and J. A. Biensenberger: Polymer Processing Institute at Stevens Institute of Technology, Hoboken, N. J. 07030 reveals an acrylic acid grafted modified polypropylene used with a blend of nylon-6 and polypropylene.
Thermoplastic resin compositions containing polypropylene are well known in the art (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,081). U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,164 describes a polypropylene/polyamide composition suitable for producing moldings. The patent describes an ethylene copolymer useful as an adhesion promoter. Moreover, the patent indicates that maleic acid is a suitable monomer for preparing the ethylene copolymer.
In addition, maleated polypropylene is commercially available.
European patent application 0 367 832 discloses a resin composition containing an olefinic polymer having acid anhydride groups. As in U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,164, the novel compound is blended with a polyamide.
Japanese patent 46003838 reveals a maleic anhydride modified polypropylene composition containing triethylamine and polyethylene glycol nonylphenyl ether. Japanese patent 60195120 reveals a molding containing polyethylene, maleic anhydride-grafted polyethylene, and diethylenetriamine.
However, the instant invention uses the maleic anhydride in conjunction with polyetheramines which produce unexpected improvements in resin properties.